Ten Short FullMetal Alchemist Drabbles
by Lilah Blackthorn
Summary: The pairings range from Ed/Ed, Ed/Riza, Ed/Havoc, Ed/Alter!Roy. This was a writing Meme stole from my Livejournal account.
1. Who gets what

I snagged this from LJ user emwitchwood....

The first TEN people to comment in this post get to request a drabble of any pairing/character of their choosing from me. In return, they have to post this in their journal, regardless of their ability level. If you absolutely can't write, I don't see why you wouldn't be able to offer drawings or icons or something instead.

Oh geez, I just wanted some Harlem/Lucian from emwitchwood! *sigh* And you don't have to repost this if you don't wanna.

I'll go with Twilight, Original, or if you are lucky FMA. *grin*

1. Rinfang gets Ed/Riza.

2. Well Emwitchwood gets Ed/Riza too.

3. Emwitchwood gets Pride!Ed. *gulp*

4. Rinfang demanded Mage!Ed o.O

5. Ed/alter!Roy shall be for Sarunotoki

6. Lynx212 snagged Ed/Havoc

7. Greedy_lover will have Ed/Original!Greed. Of course.

8. Shenfang jacked Ed/Roy/Riza.

9. So Inugrlrayn shall have Ed/Ed

10. Redsongbird snagged the last spot! She gets either Nina, Elysia or something Rose/Ed.


	2. Rinfang's EdRiza

I don't own the characters, all I own is the random way I put the words in order.

**

* * *

****Title:** The Unknown  
**Fandom:** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Pairing:** Ed/Riza  
**Rating:** M  
**Wordcount:** I tried my darnedest to make it at least 500 words. It's roughly 578.  
**Summary:** Will Ed and Riza truly be together.  
**A/N:** This is for the writing Meme. You were first up on the list so here you go Rinfang. Enjoy this drabble.

_Stolen glances, hidden meanings, nobody knows he longs to be alone with her. _

Edward can't help but keep looking up at Riza while she gets ready to leave for the night. The way she tidies up her paperwork, lines up her pens, and makes sure Roy wasn't hiding his paper work _again._ He loves they way she sweeps back her bangs with her fingertips, and the fact that her hair is falling out from her clip, he wants to touch it and tangle his hands in it.

He imagines the way it would look flowing over his pillows on his bed, and the way she should be tangled in his sheets, and screaming his name. His thoughts wonder causing him to squirm in his chair and hope and pray he doesn't have to get up until she leaves, his pants are rather tight at the moment.

She takes off her coat (it was a hot day after all) revealing her white undershirt, and Ed's eyes are about to bug out of his head at the sight. He crosses his legs and pleads for her to leave already, he hasn't taken his eyes off of her for one second. Another strand of hair falls out, she huffs and reaches up to pull the clip from her hair, causing a cascade of blond hair to fall down her back. Ed chokes back a quite moan at the look of her, finally the tough Riza Hawkeye is gone revealing the true her.

Riza glances over at Ed at the sound, Ed's eyes go wide as his cheeks turn crimson and looks down quickly. She lets a smile play across her face at Edwards' reaction, "Edward is every thing all right over there." she smiles.

Ed nods with out looking up, "I'm fine, I'm just uh, fin-finishing up the paperwork." he stutters out. He had actually been staring at the same line for the last ten minutes but he wasn't going to tell her that. He was too distracted with her looking like, well like _that._ He signs his name to the sheet of paper in front of him with out really reading the last couple of lines, Roy could have wanted him to be his sex toy for all he knew and he had just signed his dignity away.

If he was careful he would be able to get to the file cabinet and file his paper work away and still keep his back to her, it would be an uncomfortable walk but if it let him leave that much more quickly and _relieve_ himself he was all for it. He stood up quietly and shuffled his way to the cabinet, all with out bringing much attention to himself at all. Just when he thought he had got away with it Riza walked up beside him, he yelped and turned his back to her.

His pulse raced as she leaned and whispered into his ear, "Ed I could take care of that."

He whipped around at her words, "Huh?"

She smirked as her eyes raked Edward in from head to toe staying longer at the very noticeable bulge below his belt then back up to his face, her eyes were dilated. "Why don't we go back to my place." She whispered in Ed's ear, causing him to shiver in pleasure.

"Okay."

_Who would have thought that Riza longed to be alone with him too._


	3. Rinfang's Mage Ed

**Title:** Red Silk  
**Fandom:** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Pairing:** None it's Mage!Ed *jazz hands* If you squint, and stand on your head you can see Ed/Riza, I guess.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Wordcount:** Sweet and to the point, roughly 403.  
**Summary:** When Ed sets his mind to something he does it.  
**A/N:** This is for the writing Meme. How Rinfang got both her's first is beyond me.  
**Warning:** This is completely AU and is way, _way_ out of character (okay mostly) This is what came to mind when she told me what a Mage was, and was meant to be funny (hopefully).

There was a wisp of red and gold that flitted around the corner as Al turned his head in the direction his brother just disappeared in. "Brother!" Al shouted but to no avail, so he followed, they were at the beach after all and there is not many places he can hide.

When Al turned the corner he saw a gold braid disappear over a small hill, so he followed faster. When he reached the top Ed was nothing but a red ball, he was haunched over something in the sand. Al took several steps forward when he saw Riza sneak up beside Edward and dump a bucket of water over his head. Al stayed back to watched the festivities.

"RIZA! I'm wearing a SILK cape, you can't get it wet!!!" Ed wailed, as his arms flailed.

"But we are at the beach Edward, where there is water." Riza said sternly, which caused Ed to stop mid-flail, and stared wide eyed.

"But- You messed up what I was making for Elysia!" Ed wailed a little more calmly do to the look in Riza's eyes.

"And what was that, Edward?"

Edward tried to look more controlled but just ended up looking like a drenched puppy, "A sand castle." Ed whispered.

Riza's lip twitched, "Well you can always make a better one."

Edward grumbled, "Okay." and turned with a whip of his wet cape. Riza just stood back and smiled.

Ever since Maes had been killed Edward always seemed to do little things to make Elysia happy, like making flowers appear out of thin air or like today, making a sand castle for her to be surprised about when Elysia and Gracia showed up.

There was a wave of red and whispering in the wind, then what seemed to be an unnatural wind blew Edwards cape back and with a flourish of more words and a purple light he was finished and stepped back.

Al let his eyes linger on the three foot high by two feet wide kitten and smiled, then looked back to where Ed was and blinked. He had disappeared, then laughter hit his ears and he walked the rest of the way to where Ed was flat on his back with Elysia on his chest chanting, "Kitty, kitty, kitty!!!"

Riza, Al nor Gracia could hold back a fit of laughter, Ed scowled at them then joined in as Elysia continued on chanting.


	4. Redsongbird's Nina

**Title:** Mud pies  
**Fandom:** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Pairing:** It's Nina and Alexander!  
**Rating:** PG  
**Wordcount:** 678  
**Summary:** Just a kid and her puppy!  
**A/N:** This is for the writing Meme. Redsongbird you get Nina!!! And I am completely ignoring the fact that Nina died, so it's AU.  
**Warning:** Character death, although it's not Nina, you will find out, not as happy as you may think. Hope you like.

"Alexander!!" came the cries from the other side of the house, "Alexander, where are you?"

Barking was her only reply, Daddy was upset because he didn't pass his test, so Nina decided to play with Alexander, her best friend. She heard barking outside so she followed it.

She found Alexander digging a hole in the garden, Nina ran up and gave him a big hug. "I miss big brother and bigger brother." Nina confided to her friend, he sat and listened intently.

"I have an idea, Alexander, we can make something special for Daddy to cheer him up." Nina lit up and looked around to find some thing to make for him. Alexander decided to finish digging his hole, "That's it Alexander we can make him a mud pie! Great thinking." Nina exclaimed as she sat in the dirt and started to make one in the shape of a heart.

Her mud heart wasn't exactly perfect but she decided Daddy would love it anyways, "Come on Alexander lets go show Daddy what we made." she got up and carefully carried her precious heart to her Daddy's study, the door was closed. "Daddy I made something to cheer you up!!"

No reply.

She looked at Alexander intently, "Maybe Daddy is busy?" he pawed the door slightly, "Okay maybe one more try." She looked back to the door, "Daddy I made something to cheer you up for not passing your test!" She said louder.

"Not now Nina I'm busy." came the angry reply from behind the door.

She looked back to Alexander, "Maybe we should wait for later." Alexander barked. Nina carefully carried her heart back outside and decided to clean up so she could draw something special for her Daddy.

She grabbed her crayons and paper and brought it outside to the porch to draw, when she sat down there was a muffled bang and blue light that came from her Dad's study, she looked to Alexander, "He must be working hard so he can pass his test next time, lets draw." Alexander sat beside Nina and watched her draw.

Two hours later and four pictures later her Daddy still hadn't come from the study to see what she had made for him, she decided to wait just a little bit longer, then she would go and ask him to play with her.

That's when Alexander jumped up with a bark and tackled a blond, "Big Brother!!" Nina exclaimed.

"Nina." Al said, "What are you doing out here shouldn't you be eating dinner?" Al asked.

"Daddy has been working in his study all day, he hasn't came out yet." Nina explained.

Ed had finally worked his way out from underneath Alexander, "I'll go check on him." He said rather loudly and almost ran from Alexander.

"Big Brother, want to play??" Nina lit up, now she could play with some one, instead of drawing all day.

Just as Nina stood up Ed ran out of the house, "Al call Mustang right away." Ed commanded.

"Why?" Al asked.

Ed looked from Nina to Al to back into the house then back to Nina, "Never mind Al I'll call Mustang, you take Nina to headquarters."

Al understood there was something Ed wasn't saying, "Nina how about you play with Alexander while I talk to Brother for a second then we'll go see other alchemists."

"Kay." Nina said.

Just as Nina went out of hearing Al asked Ed, "What is wrong Brother?"

Ed let his eyes wander to the ground, "Tucker killed himself."

Al squeaked.

"You have to take Nina away from here before she sees anything." Ed explained, "It's everywhere." Ed whispered.

Al turned to Nina, "Nina it's time to leave." Al shouted.

"Is Daddy going to play with us?" Nina asked.

Al and Ed looked at each other as Ed turned away, Al noticed the single tear slip down his cheek.


	5. Sarunotoki's EdAlter Roy

**Title:** When life takes you this way, you go the other.  
**Fandom:** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Pairing:** Ed/Alter!Roy with past Ed/Alfons  
**Rating:** PG-13ish  
**Wordcount:** About 404. Part 1/?? What have you done to me?  
**Summary:** Ed has been waiting for a long time...  
**A/N:** This is for the writing Meme. I can't believe it took me forever to get this done! When I finally picked up the pen it came in seconds XD Dun, dun, dun it's for Sarunotoki. I'm a little late and I'll make this an uhhhh, something else for your birthday. You'll see ;P Now on to the fic!!!!!

In what Ed was hoping would be the last of his sleepless nights, he walked down a half crowded street, searching for some thing he hope still existed for him. Happiness. After too many years he was still lost in this strange place where people weren't people at all, but ghosts of people he once knew. He had brief experiences with happiness over these long years, like when he finally put aside his grudge with his father just to have him die in the end, after only a short time together.

Then Alfons. _Alfons_. The hidden touches and stolen kisses at night, only for him to die trying to send him back home. Alfons had seen the longing for the brother that looked like him, he just wanted Ed to be happy. They accidentally fell in love, they didn't mean to but when you find the only one who cares and understands in a strange place things can happen. Then as if Ed some how deserved it, for all the wrongs he couldn't right, Alfons died. If only Edward was strong and brave enough to bring them both back to Amestris, Alfons would have lived. Edward had given up after that.

Then it came to this; yet again a new town and too many nights screaming himself awake. Edward roamed the streets for most of the night, now dawn was creeping up the horizon, he couldn't seem to care. Edward didn't even see the ghost of a familiar face walking past him, until the man bumped into him.

"Sorry Sir, I'm going to be late for work, I can't have that." The man said as he hurried down the sidewalk past Ed.

When Ed heard the mans voice he froze. Ed had run into the red-headed Winry that wasn't really her, or the brown haired flower shop worker that wasn't really Maes, or the market store cashier who didn't act like Jean, and even the gun store owner who could have been but not really be Riza. BUT- a silky voiced, actually wants to go to work, _polite_ Roy Mustang? The world was play some cruel joke on him, he just knew it!

When Ed spun around he caught a glimpse of a raven haired man making his way into a bookstore.

Ed's curiosity won out. "How could things get any worse." He grumbled to himself as he headed for the bookstore.


	6. Emwitchwood's EdRiza

**Title:** Soft touches, and aching hearts.  
**Fandom:** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Pairing:** Ed/Riza with past Ed/Roy  
**Rating:** PG  
**Wordcount:** 551  
**Summary:** Ed tries to settle.  
**A/N:** This is for the writing Meme, again. YAY!! I'm doing well. And what's going on with the rest of you guys? ;P Anyways this one is for Emwitchwood. I was going to make you wait for it, but I'm nice. Now where is mine? On to the fic!

Two flesh hands in-twined with blond hair, gold eyes focused on her lips slightly parted, breaths coming faster as she reached her peak. One, two, three more circles of his hips and he was following her into oblivion. His shallow panting mimicked hers as he kissed her neck, cheek, jaw.

No words were needed, she knew why he was here, in her bed, and he never had to say.

He lifted his head brown eyes meeting gold, hers were loving and understanding, his were lost and hurting. When she smiled slightly she could see the love mirrored in his. It was just today that brought the hurting back. One single tear fell from golden eyes as she reached up and hugged him to her chest, arms groped her shoulders, holding on the real, the flesh, _the alive_, as he shook with sobs.

She held him closer as she rolled them to the side, allowing her to breath again, she pulled the blankets over both of them as she let him just _feel_, she knew the self loathing would come shortly.

"He's gone, just gone. _Al is gone_." the words were muffled by the press of his trembling lips against her collar bone. "I fucked up, I failed them all. All I was supposed to do was keep them alive and I failed. Mother, Nina, Maes, and even Roy. _Roy_."

It didn't help that today was _that day_, the dreaded day in October. It just so happened to be the anniversary of Al and Roy's death.

"Edward they don't blame you, nobody blames you, it's not your fault." she soothed.

Edward didn't even notice it was _that day_ a year ago when he tried to get Al's body back. He was too busy checking the array and re-checking the array. He hadn't noticed until they were gone, not until Al was sucked into the gate and he tried, he _tried_ so hard to give the gate himself anything, equivalent exchange after all. But the gate laughed and took him anyways. All he got in return was his arm, he had nothing left, nothing. He'd give his arm back in a heart beat, his other leg, both arms, to have Al back. It was all his fault.

Then Roy, _his Roy_ only to have died by Archer, a damn cheap shot. He fought for his life with the Fuhrer, a homunculus, and won only to have died in vain.

"Riza, it _is_ my fault, the array was wrong my array was wrong, when I was so sure it would work. He trusted me, they both died and I let them down."

She let him wallow in self pity, she would always pick up the pieces, and tomorrow he'll put on the facade again, never letting it slip in the presence of any one but her. Riza knew she started out as some one to take Edwards' pain away, but it soon turned into love on both sides. She could and would never take the place of Roy, and she'd never wanted to try. She'd be what ever Edward needed. She let him tire himself out, and soon he was fast asleep in her arms. She kissed the top of his hair and whispered, "I love you." and drifted off to sleep with him.


End file.
